Sweet and Forbidden Love
by Harpy Prince
Summary: AU. Voldemort is dead, and the wizarding world worship's the man who brought about his demise, James Potter. Harry lives his life as normally as possible, studying, practicing, and protecting his little sister. But what happens when new feelings start to


AN: First of all I'd like to thank those who read the "Shift to Darkness" it was a lot of fun to write and the only regret I have was not finishing it for all of you. The inspiration for this story came from three other fan fictions, Stranger In An Unholy Land by Serpant-Sorceror, Harry Potter and The Time of Good Intentions by Barb LP, and Brother Sun, Sister Moon by WereCat99 an original work hosted on fictionpress(dot)com which I greatly recommend. What I took from the first two was the idea of a younger sister for Harry, this fic is by no means a blatant rip-off of their work, I greatly admire and respect their creativeness. The third piece of work was what gave me my true inspiration what had me thinking "what if…" fueled by my overactive imagination and love for the unorthodox I began jotting down ideas for this piece of work. And now I present to you the prologue of my latest piece of crap. Enjoy.

Sweet and Forbidden Love

Prologue

Darkness rolled over the country landscape, clouds of black and dark grays blocking the light from the moon and stars giving the place an eerie silence and tranquility. The small cottage that the owners named "Godric's Hollow" stood alone in a sea of blackness. A faint light coming from a single lamp could be seen through the window, the front door was blasted to splinters and voices carried out through the chilly winds.

"You did it James there is no doubt of that, but what I would like to know is _how_ you did it…" Albus Dumbledore placed his aged hand on James Potter's shoulder. "How did you defeat Voldemort?"

James Potter let out a long sigh, he glanced at his wife Lily who was sitting on the worn sofa comforting a crying Harry. James longed to be with his wife and son but he knew he'd have to recount the story for Dumbledore sooner or later and he'd much rather get it done and over with. "I didn't kill Voldemort alone."

"But how could Lily-"

"It wasn't Lily." James gazed at his wife, then to his 3 month old son, a bloody lightning shaped scar marred his little forehead. "Lily was also petrified. Voldemort wanted us to see our child die"

"Then who-" Albus Dumbledore's eye's grew very large. "But how could this be? Unless Lily, yes even though Lily was petrified too her undying love and need to protect her child must have protected young Harry."

Lily sat on the couch rocking her baby, promising to herself that she would never let him go.

Dumbledore smiled and let out a hearty laugh. "What a day! What a glorious day indeed!" Dumbledore was absolutely beaming, his blue eye's sparkling as they moved to each solemn face.

"What the bloody hell is so glorious?" Lily's eye's were hard with fury.

Dumbledore's face went slack, to say he was dumbstruck would have been a serious understatement.

Tears were falling freely from Lily's eye's, a startled and now balling Harry clung to her chest. "I almost lost my child, and he almost lost his parents. We came so close to death…" Tears continued to fall from her emerald eye's as she rocked her baby in her arm's. "I'm going to bed James, Harry will be sleeping with me." She then stood up and gave her husband a kiss and proceeded to their bedroom with out a single word to Dumbledore.

"James- I didn't think-" Dumbledore stared at James Potter, his eye's were sad at a loss of what to say.

James sighed. "It's ok Professor, I know this is a great day for the wizarding world. And now my son could grow up in a world without fear. Perhaps this was for the better." A small half smile appeared on his tired face.

"Perhaps I should go and leave you to care for your wife and child. Besides, someone needs to inform the ministry of the fall of Voldemort." Dumbledore waved his hand in farewell, walking past the splintered debris that was the front door.

"Professor!"

Dumbledore stopped halfway through the door. "Yes?"

"Please sir, could you leave the details of my son out of this. I don't want my son to be tormented, I'd like him to have a normal life." his eye's were pleading.

"Yes that would probably be for the best. Harry's a lucky boy to have parents that care so much for him.

James's smile was genuine as he looked at his old headmaster. "Thank you sir."

"I'll be taking my leave now son. Until we meet again."

James stayed long enough to see Dumbledore apparate. He made his way to the bedroom he shared with his wife. The crib next to the bed was empty and Harry was sleeping soundly next to Lily, her arms protectively covering her precious child. James slid in next to her wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed and nestled deeper into his arms.

"Will everything be ok now James? Will Harry be safe?" Lily's voice was soft and it sounded like she was holding back sobs.

"Everything's going to be fine love. Now Harry could have a normal life as a normal child, and _we_ will always be here for him, always."

A small whimper escaped from the mouth of little Harry James Potter as he had the first of his many nightmares that would haunt him from then on.

James Potter was pacing the hospital corridor like a lunatic. His best friend Sirius Black was bouncing Harry on his knee and making funny faces causing the little boy to laugh and squeal with delight. The one year six month old child was oblivious to what was happening. Oblivious to the fact that he was about to have a little sister. He was only a year old after all.

"Let me take the little pup for awhile now Sirius." Remus Lupin took the child in his hands and started throwing him in the air.

James made a nervous sort of smile, he knew Lily hated when Remus did that. She was always scared that someday he'd drop the baby. James absolutely loved the boy. He was looking more like him everyday. His black messy hair, his angular face, his eye's though those were Lily's. Every time they went out people, wizards and muggles alike would stop them and marvel at Harry's beauty. It worried James sometimes 'Were boys supposed to be beautiful?'. James could handle son's they would grow up big and strong like himself. But girls were another story they have to buy bras and like boys. To say the least he was scared, especially since the girl would share some of Lily's genes.

Suddenly a nurse poked her head out of the room Lily was in. "She's started pushing."

James turned to the nurse and nodded. This was it, he had to be in there and help Lily through this, that is if he wanted to stay married. He turned to Remus and Sirius for some moral support and received two thumbs up. James took a deep breath and marched stiffly to the door.

"The poor man's doomed," Sirius said matter-of-factly. Remus merely nodded in agreement as he used Harry's little hand to wave goodbye to daddy.

What seemed like an eternity later James came out of the room with his sleeves rolled up holding a small bundle of blankets. He walked to the group and grinned like a crazy man. "Say hello to Violet Emily Potter."

Sirius rolled his eye's, "Another flower name."

James looked at him with a look of total confusion.

Sirius then donned a look of utter disbelief. "You're kidding right? You mean you haven't noticed?"

James still looked at him with confusion etched all over his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Lily's name is a flower, I believe her sister's name is Petunia, now you name your daughter Violet, no doubt it was her idea. Do you not see the connection?"

"Hmm I never noticed before." James now brought his little girl to Harry leaving a stunned Sirius behind. "This is your little sister Harry, her name is Violet." James leaned her towards Harry so he could get a better look at her.

"Vye." Harry stared at her, she seemed to be sleeping. "Vye!" he yelled!

The baby woke up startled and started to scream and bawl. Startled as well little Harry too began to cry.

James started to rock the baby by bouncing on his knees. Behind him Sirius started to laugh and placed his hand on James's shoulder.

"Seems like you'll be having your hands full with these two." a wide grin plastered all over his face.

It was a cloudy day and little Violet Potter had to have her fourth birthday party inside her house. Little children were running up and down the house, it having long since been expanded to include another floor, one and a half bathrooms, a guestroom, and two more bedrooms.

Violet ran, screaming with delight as her friend Ginny chased her around the house throwing glances every once in awhile to her big brother who refused to join the game. He was sitting silently in a chair coloring. 'Harry's being stupid again.' Violet thought to herself.

Harry sat in his small red chair, a coloring book in his lap and a box of crayons next to his seat. Harry didn't like those kids, the boys were mean and liked to make fun of him, the girls would hit him and then run away laughing so Harry spent most of his time alone or with Vye, she didn't do stupid things.

"C'mon Harry let's go play!" Violet said as she grabbed Harry's hand in her own and started attempting to get him out of the chair. Her raven black hair coming out of the violet ribbons her mother spent half an hour trying to tie. Her green eye's shone with glee her pale skin shining with perspiration from all the running.

All the boys scowled at Harry the girls giggled amongst themselves. Harry didn't want to go, the boys would get angry because the girls all played with Harry and the girls themselves would pinch him and then runaway. "I don't want to Vye. You go play, I want to stay here and color." Harry resumed coloring his picture of a basilisk.

"Fine, I'll stay here and color with you." Violet had a determined look in her eye, she grabbed the box of crayons and one of the coloring books that was next to Harry's chair.

"C'mon Vye let's go play tag again." a tall red headed boy said as he grabbed Violet's arm.

"Don't call me that!" Violet screamed as she yanked her arm out of his grasp. A look of intense anger was on her face. "Only Harry can call me that!"

The red headed boy looked startled then glared at Harry as if it was all his fault. "Stop being dumb. Let's go play." he said as he grabbed her arm again.

"Ow!" Violet was pulling with all her might but this time the red headed boy used both his arms. And then all of a sudden the boy was on the floor holding his cheek. She didn't know what had happened and then she noticed Harry standing next to her, his right hand clenched in a fist. "Harry?" She screamed with all her might as the red headed boy tackled Harry to the ground, bringing his fist on top of Harry's head like a club. Harry used his knee to hit the red headed boy in the gut and then swung his small fist at his face. The red headed boy rolled off holding his cheek again. This time Harry ran behind the boy and wrapped his forearm on the boy's throat.

"Ron!" Violet's friend, Ginny screamed.

All of a sudden Harry felt strong hands pulling him away from the boy named Ron.

"What's gotten into you Harry?" James's startled voice asked Harry.

"He was hurting Violet." Harry looked at the floor his eye's aflame with anger.

Violet looked at Ron, he was being hugged by a tall man with thinning red hair, his muffled sobs could be heard as he buried his face in his dad's shoulder. She then looked to her brother who was staring at the floor, his arms shaking. She ran, she ran and embraced her brother with all she had. "Why do you always save me Harry?"

Harry looked in his sister's eye's then averted his gaze to a spot past her right shoulder . "I don't like it when you're hurt Vye."

James went to go check how much damage had been done. "I'm really sorry about this Arthur, whenever Harry thinks his sister's getting hurt he gets a little angry." James winced when he saw Ron's red face and swollen cheeks. "Plus I'm sure all the sugar didn't help any. I'll go get some ice for the boy."

Lily had started walking towards James, a questioning look on her face. "What happened?"

"Harry roughed up the Weasley boy." James couldn't quite get the hint of pride out of his voice.

Lily's eye's narrowed at the speed of light. "He did what?" She saw Harry wince as she raised her voice, "Harry James Potter come here this instant!"

Harry looked side to side weighing his chances of escape. Finally he agreed to just get it over with. He walked towards his mother with a look of defeat. He cringed at her stiff form, her bent arms resting on her hips, her narrowed piercing eye's, and yet the little boy couldn't help but marvel how beautiful his mummy looked.

"What in God's name possessed you to get in a fight?" Lily's sharp eye's stared long and hard at little Harry waiting for an answer.

Harry spoke quietly barely above a whisper. "He was hurting Violet." His mother caught it.

"Are you mad? I'm sure they were just playing." Lily placed the palm of her hand on her forehead, she was tired of this happening. Lily looked back at her son, he was staring at the ground his small hands balled into shaking fists.

"He was hurting her. She told him to stop."

Lily bent down and embraced her son in a warm hug. "There's other ways to take care of things like that darling." She looked in his eye's and saw the unshed tears that were waiting to fall. She knew that Harry didn't like to be blamed for protecting his sister, almost as much as he didn't like to cry. "Next time something like that happens, you call mummy or daddy. Understand?"

Harry nodded yes and then gave his mummy a hug and a kiss. Violet walked up to him and held his hand.

"Is it time for presents yet mummy?" Violet asked eagerly.

"Yes go on. I'll be there in a minute." Lily said with a sigh. She watched Violet scamper towards the presents dragging Harry along by hand. This was just another incident that made Lily worry. Harry and Violet were close, sometimes she thought they were too close. Most brother's and sister's would separate at this point, making their own friends. But Harry refused to make friends with anybody, he would be outcast and sit in the corner and play by himself whenever Violet wasn't around. Violet too seemed strangely quiet whenever Harry wasn't with her or at least around her, sometimes she would go as far as cry silently. Suddenly Lily felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist, her husband rested his chin on her shoulder and began to bite her hair like he always did when she got a little uneasy.

"It's just a phase darling. Soon Harry will want to be nowhere near Violet." James told her.

"I don't want it to go that far James. I just want Harry to make his own friends," she said as she placed her hands on top of her husband's.

They gave each other a small kiss and then walked over to their little daughter who was running back and forth trying to decide which present to open first. James walked up to Harry and picked him up in his arms, pretty soon he'd be too old to pick up like this. He then noticed Sirius walking towards them. He ruffled Harry's hair and gave him a pat on the back.

"I head what happened with the little champ," he said grinning ear to ear.

Lily overheard the comment and rounded on Sirius. "Of all the things to teach my son, you had to teach him how to fight." Her eye's regained their previous severity.

Sirius raised his hands up, ready to protect himself in case Lily decided to attack him. "Not _fight _Lily, I taught little Harry how to _defend_ himself."

Lily gave him a loud "humph" and went to go make sure Violet thanked the people who gave her her gifts.

Sirius turned back to Harry. "Did you use the choke hold I taught you?"

Harry gave a sheepish sort of grin and nodded.

James shook his head and pulled Harry away. "Let's go see what your sister got."

Sirius stood where he was, confused as to why he was left alone. "What'd I say?" he yelled at the backs of his godson and best friend.

Harry walked over to where Violet was sitting. She was hugging a giant stuffed bear that giggled when you squeezed it. Harry fingered his right pocket nervously. 'What if she doesn't like it?' Harry thought to himself. He took a step back, there were so many people. 'What if they think I'm dumb, or weird,' Harry hated it when people thought he was weird. But he wanted to give his sister something for her birthday too. Finally he walked up to Violet who was still squeezing the bear, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small squared box. "Happy birthday Vye," he said, his hand shaking as he handed her the small box.

Violet looked at Harry and then the box, and then at Harry again. "For me?" she asked.

Harry nodded and then started staring at the floor.

Violet slowly opened the little box, her eye's widening in surprise when she saw what was inside. "Pretty…" she said as she pulled out a silver ring, with a small violet stone on top.

"So that's why he said he wanted an allowance," James whispered in Lily's ear. "I thought he wanted to buy his own racing broom, you know how he says the Silver Arrow you make him ride is too slow."

"Better than him breaking his neck!" she whispered back. She was surprised that Harry had worked for the past three months so he can buy his little sister a present.

Violet marveled at how the stone shone in the light, casting violet waves of light on her hand. She ran towards Harry and gave him a bone crushing hug, and a small peck on the lips. "Thank you Harry!" She tried to put the ring on her finger but it would continuously slide off. "It's too big…" She looked towards her big brother his head was down cast, his arm's hung limply at his side.

"Sorry Vye, it was the prettiest one I could buy," he said in a soft voice. He started turning away, he couldn't stand this place at this time, tears welling up in his eye's. And suddenly he stopped, small arms wrapped around his chest.

"It's okay Harry, I'll wear it when we get married." She said happily.

The people in the room laughed, Harry Potter blushed a deep red, and Lily Potter's worries only grew.

AN: Okay this turned out to be longer than I thought. I'm going to post up what I have so far so you can get a grasp of what I'm writing. As I write this I don't know what ship I'm going to put it under cause has yet to put a OC section but we'll see what comes up. Like my last fic I demand that you review. They make me happy and are what persuade me to keep writing. Also if anybody copied and pasted The Shift To Darkness I would really appreciate it if you sent me a copy. I'd like to continue the story but I've only been able to find the second and fourth chapter. Review!


End file.
